SXD:Sword x Devil The Oath Between Them
by Demonic Justice
Summary: Sequal(Alternate) to Oath of Shirou Emiya. Shirou wakes up to another world where the age of gods hasn't ended. Tag along with our hero as he some how gets into situations that might endanger his...thing in his pants. If anything bad happens blame Zelretch. Wait, who's Zelretch? ShirouxHarem. Op!Shirou.
1. The Sword in School

A.N.:Hello readers and welcome to SXD:Sword x Devil. I hope you enjoy.

 **X.0.X**

Chapter 1;The Sword in School:

Shirou opens his eyes to see everywhere around him is dark.

"Awaken, SWORD, you are needed here. You must be the one to save the world. AWAKEN!"

*scene break*

Shirou jolts up from the bed. 'How long have I been here? Wait. Where's Miyu!' Shirou looks around only to find a door. Just a door. Shirou got up and walk through the door.

It is the outside. In front of him is a school. 'Kuoh Academy huh. Seems like a good start.' As he tried to take a step, he almost tripped on a bag on the ground.

He grabs the bag and opens it. Inside is a note, documents with his name on them, and... uncountable stacks of paper yen. 'Holy crap, I don't think I need a job anymore.'

'Well it seems I can start from here then.'

*scene break*

"Thanks Emiya-kun. You are a life saver."

"Don't worry, it was just the air conditioner."

"Still, we got to pay you back some how. Oh, how about lunch."

"Sure, meet me up on the roof."

It has been 3 months since Shirou had transferred to Kuoh Academy and already he has a name for himself. He has many nicknames, like the scarlet saint or the fake janitor. But he is also known as Kuoh's most attractive guys, topping even Yuuto Kiba.

And that is not the interesting part. Shirou has been sensing something wasn't right. He has been sensing something close to the power and aura of Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes. But currently, Shirou has been watching a girl named Yuuma Amano. He feels...uneasy.

After all, who would hang out with the major and known pervert, Issei Hyoudou. Well speak of the devil. He is over there, running. With his friends. From the Kendo Club.

"Get back over here and face judgement!"

Well time to help them out. The Kendo Club that is.

Shirou pulls out a bow from his bag. Oh yea. Did I mention that he traces his stuff inside his bag. He points it to the belts of the three. He pulls...the trigger. The thing fires, clipping the three's belts, and from their running, their pants fall down. Then all of them, including the Kendo club and those around him, look at Shirou.

Shirou looks down to find a gun. The gun looks familiar. It has a sharp blade at the top, with a black, familiar look.

At this point, everyone was scared, even Shirou, who has no idea where the hell he got this from. Then, Shirou looks into his Unlimited Blade Works. Well, he found out where it came from. And the other weapons. 'Oh, must have been at the time before 3 months ago.' He remembers the memories of every Shirou. Literally, every Shirou. Remember the note. It fused with Shirou, with every memories from every Shirous. And only one of them has the memories of the gun, or guns. That would be the memories of EMIYA Altered.

"Oh shi-" Shirou woke up from Unlimited Blade Works. He dropped the gun as they fell into the bag. He detraced them. Everyone was now scared of Shirou, like if he was a tiger, waiting to pounce.

Somewhere in another dimension, a certain TIGER lady sneeze. "Someone's talking about me. WHO SAID TIGER!"

Shirou felt a sudden chill. Then there was a roar of a tiger in the background. "Did anyone hear that? No?"

"Ok, who made that gunshot sound?" Everyone except Shirou, sense he was the who made it, point to Shirou.

"You? Ok Shirou, come with me."

This is not going to end well isn't it. 'Damn my E-Rank luck!'


	2. The Sword's Weaponry

Chapter 2;The Sword's weaponry:

"'sigh' That took longer then I expected. Then again, it was a subject about the gun I had. When am I going to get a break."

Then, an alarm in his head went off. He had placed a spell on Issei that when ever he is in danger, an alarm would alert him. And now was that time.

Issei was located at the fountain. So Shirou ran after him, reinforcing his legs to the max. When he got there, Issei was standing in front of a girl with black wings. As Shirou began to trace Kanshou and Bakuya, he felt pain at his chest.

Shirou looked down to find a spear made of light coming out of his chest. He begins to black out. Then he sees Issei, then some sort of red light come out of his chest and into his. Then he sees a red light appear.

*scene break*

Shirou wakes up in his room. He looks around to see if anything was different. Then, that was when he noticed something as he tried to get up. He felt something in his hand. Something squishy. He realized what a cliche he is in from a Shirou who was an otaku. It was an anime Highschool something.

He had to get out before- "Good morning Emiya-kun."

Shirou froze. He looked to his right. It was...a red-haired girl. Rias Gremory. 'What? No, I haven't. Must not have..

' "Wow, you heal fast Emiya-kun." Shirou can feel an energy like no other. Shirou decides to use Archer's personality. Along with innocent Shirou's personality.

"I don't know what's going on here, but I need to get to school, see ya." Shirou gets out of the bed, quickly puts on his clothes and runs from the house to the school.

The day was normal until a guy came to his classroom. Kiba Yuuto. "Hello, Emiya? Rias Gremory sent me to get you. Come on."

Shirou decides to play along. Kiba brings Shirou to the old school building. Shirou then senses a bounded field. He walks through it. 'Hmm, this bounded field is to detect bloodlust and bad intentions.' He enters a room with Kiba and 2 other people. The girl with white hair is Koneko Toujou. The girl in black hair is Akeno Himejima. Then next to the room is..a shower room. And someone is done using it. Then, Rias comes out of the shower.

"Oh, being presentable, are you? I can get why Issei likes you, speaking of Issei, what happened to him? I haven't seen him today."

Rias ignored the first sentence. "Do you really want to know what happen to Issei? This might be hard for you."

Shirou:"Yes."

Rias:"He's dead."

Shirou:"Wait, what did you say? I'm pretty sure you said he's dead."

Rias:"Yea, he's dead."

Shirou was shocked. He knows that Issei could have died in the future, but he didn't expect him to die early. Shirou suddenly remembers the red light that entered his body. Shirou can sense a faint signiture inside his body. It was kinda like Issei's. No, it is Issei. And dragonic signiture.

Rias spoke up first. "Can you show us your Sacred Gear?"

Shirou:"What is a sacred gear?"

Rias:"A sacred gear is a gift by God himself sent to humans. To be able to materialize it, you must think of something strong and try to become it. If you want, you can strike a pose."

Shirou focused his mind to search for something strong. He then thinks of the servant Saber summoned by another Shirou. 'I want to become strong as her. I want to be able to protect the people I love.'

His pose was..the pose of EMIYA. No, not that EMIYA. the EMIYA Altered. From the Grand Order, Forth Ascension. Suddenly, two gauthlets, a humanoid being made of swords, and Kanshou and Bakuya handguns appear.

Rias widened her eyes. No, everyone was surprised, even Shirou.

Rias:"Y-y-you have 5 sacred gears!"

Shirou detraced Kanshou and Bakuya only to accidently trace Enuma Elish.

Shirou:"What the he-"

Shirou suddenly looked into another Shirou's memory. A Shirou who became a god and was able to understand every concept of the reality.

Shirou:"Oh yea, that's right, never mind."

Rias:"Six sacred gears?!"

Shirou detraced Enuma Elish(True (because the concept of creation)). The two gauthlets were white and red, red on his left and white on his right. Shirou analized the gauthlets.

'So the white one is Divine Dividing and red is Boosted Gear. And both are able to...KILL A GOD! What?' Shirou looks8 behind him and sees a humaniod being made of swords. Shirou analyzed that. 'The name of this sacred gear is called [SOUL (Unlimited Blade Works)].'

This kinda reminds him of a Shirou who was born in a family called the Josta-something. He really need to figure out why he can't read names of important things.

Oh boy is this going to be a long day. Or that would be whena pentagram circle appears on the floor.

Rias:"What! They aren't suppose to be here this early."

What comes out of the circle was a guy that I didn't care to take details on and 15 girls. Oh and a maid.

Guy:"Rias, I have come for you."

Rias:"Why are you here so early Riser."

Riser:"Why I came for you my darling."

Shirou:"Hey buddy, stay back."

Riser got annoyed by Shirou.

Riser:"Mira, do it."

Mira:"Yes, Riser-sama."

Mira jumps at Shirou, but Shirou knocks her away, brutally. Just one hit and she was done. At this moment, Riser will make a terrible mistake.

Riser:"What did you do! I will behead you!"

Rias:" No stop. Riser, I challange you to a Rating Game. If I win, the arrangment is off."

Riser:"Ok, if I in, I can kill this lowly servant here. No what, I can't wait. Lets do the Rating Game now."

Shirou:"Don't worry Rias, if this guy is bothering you, then he is my enemy. You can depend on me."

Shirou was confident, but he was careful not to get carried away.

Riser:"Come on, lets go to the battlefield."

Suddenly, everyone is teleported to outside of the school. But noone except Shirou, Rias, Koneko, Akeno, and Kiba was there.

Speaker:"May the battle start."

Wow, this is rush a bit huh. And Shirou never got to know the knowledge of who they were. Oh wait. Shirou dived into the memories of Otaku Shirou and found the anime. He took all the memories of it. There was to many nude moments, but least, Shirou knows prior knowledge of what his is getting into. But, Shirou had to say this once.

"The graphics of season 4 sucks."


	3. Dreams

A.N.:Holy shit, I can even notice the shit I made. Don't worry, I will try to put it back together.

 **X.0.X**

Chapter 3;Dreams:

This is not from what the other Shirou saw.

And yes, there was a Shirou who has been through this universe. Actually, there had been more Shirous that had been to this universe.

The reincarnation of Shirou to Issei, a Shirou that came from another universe/forced into a prank/saved by Zelretch, or live in this universe only to get killed ajd get reincarnated or have master all 5 true magic.

That is a lot of Shirous. But this Shirou, oh this Shirou is going places. Like Hell for example.

Shirou is currently trying to find Riser so he can beat his ass. He then finds Riser's servants.

Shirou:"Divine Dividing/Boosted Gear Go!"

His two gauthlets appear. But for some reason, the Divine Dividing gave him a memory.

 _Vali:"Hmm, that's weird. I'm being pulled to the Red Dragon Emperor._ _Vali then investigate the scene before him. Issei's dead body and the sleeping Shirou. Suddenly, like it's being ripped out of him, a white light appeared before him and decended towards Shirou. Vali dropped dead._ Shirou:"Why does these things keep happening to me. It's like they want to bring me trouble."

Sighing, Shirou went to battle. There were only 8 girls who were pawns. He beat them. No, that's not right, he DESTROYED them. After all, how can they stand up to a guy who trainedz his entire(well not entirely, but still) life and has two of the most powerful weapons which can even kill God himself.

[Riser Phenix-sama's 8 pawns retire]

Shirou:"*Sigh* This is not how it was supposed to happen. It was suppose to be me getting a lesson about the Evil Pieces and other stuff, but it probably went downhill with the news of the deaths of the users of Divine Dividing and Boosted Gear."

Yup, that's right Shirou. The deaths of the users had been news, so Riser thought it would be the right time to make Rias marry him. Only to find a person who has both longinus sacred gears. Oh, to those who don't know what longinus sacred gears are, they are sacred gears that can kill God and.other Gods.

Shirou:"So that's why Riser came early. He was excited that Rias didn't get a longinus sacred gear user that he thought he would be albe to win."

One of Riser's Bishops:"Who are you talking to?"

Shirou:"Noone."

Damn, the memories of Shirous that had broken the forth wall is coming to him.

Riser:"Hold up Ravel, let me handle him. I still owe him a world of pain."

Oh Shirou was getting angry. Oh, oh no. Oh fuck. Oh shit, I accidentally activated his madness enchantment. Wait, who's madness enchantment again? Cu Chulainn's? Oh, okay, Riser's still fucked.

Shirou smirked as black fog surrounds him.

Riser:"What the fuck? Get out of that and fight me like a man!"

Shirou:"If that's what you want then fine."

Shirou jumps out of the fog in a black armor and red points that makes it look like fear incarnate. At least, to Riser as Shirou jumped towards him.

Shirou struck Riser with one of the claws and slash and stabed him withevery one of them. Then the final hit.

Shirou:"Curruid Coinchenn."

Shirou thrust his hand into Riser and then spears begin to violently come out of him.

[Riser Phenix-sama retires, Rias Gremory-sama wins]

Rias:"Wait what? What happened. I didn't do anything. So what happened?"

Akeno:"Ara ara, Emiya-kun is scary strong. I wonder when he's going to use it on me."

Shirou suddenly got a chill down his back.

Shirou then looked back to find everyone there.

scene break*

"oh shi-"

Shirou wakes up on his bed.

"Damn it, I've been dreaming of other memories."

Shirou gets up and prepares for school.

He gets the news that the fountion had been destroyed.

Oh, and Issei's still alive.

But at the sight of Issei, something inside him clicked.

Shirou viewed his Unlimited Blade Works to find a big, red dome. Inside it was a welsh dragon. Shirou backs off only to find a white counter part. Inside it was another dragon.

Shirou snapped back to reality to find himself inside the Occult Research Club.

"Hey, what are you doing here! Are here to join the club?"

Shirou looked behind him to find Kiba Yuuto.

"Oh hey Emiya-san, we haven't seen you in days. Wait, why do you have a signiture of...nevermind. Can I ask you a question? Do you believe in devils. You know, the biblical ones?"

"Yea, an atheist like me knows devils. Infact, I believe I'm looking at one right now."

"Ha Ha, nice jo-. Wait, you were serious?"

"Yea, I know the truth. Infact, I once became one. Although, I'm still human."

"No, I feel a connection to you. You're...8 pawns. But how? I gave my 8 pawns to Issei."

Shirou sees Rias. She seems confused.

"Heh, looks like I'm still dead, huh. Damn my E-rank luck. Looks like I got to tell you the truth. Call everyone to the club room."

"Ok."

scene break*

"Ok, lets welcome a new member to our peerage, Shirou Emiya."

"Hey Buchou, what piece did you reincarnate him with? Is it a bishop like Asia or a rook like Koneko?"

"Now this is the odd part."

"What's odd? He's just asking for his piece."

"The odd part is...Shirou is an 8 piece pawn."

""""WHAT?!?!""""

Shirou had to cover his ears.

"Hey, hey, don't yell so loud."

"Sorry Emiya-senpai, but I thought I was the only pawn in your peerage Buchou?"

"That was what I thought too, but he is an 8 piece pawn."

Shirou stepped forward.

"I think I can explain it. I think it's my soul. My soul has a unique ability to record and store everything of myself. And recently, I found out there was a me that was recruited into Rias's peerage and Issei being dead. I mean, look at my sacred gear."

Shirou pulls out [Boosted Gear, [Divine Dividing, and [SOUL (Unlimited Blade Works)]. Everyone was shocked. Well, except Shirou. 'I feel like I really want to oblitarate Riser again.'

"Wait, you can get rid of Riser? I'm glad my otherself had recruited you."

How shit, did he just said that out loud. Oh this is going to be a long day. Then, a familiar magic circle appears.

"Oh Shi-"

 **X.0.X**

A.N.:Currently trying to fix a broken timeline. In this current Shirou timeline, he has been getting nightmares of other bad universes. Right now, Rias had already recruited Asia and is faced with forced marriage. This won't go down like previously. Bye for now.


	4. The Huge Leap

Chapter 4;The Huge Leap:

"Ugg, its him again."

"Him again?"

The summon circle completed as Riser stepped out.

"Hello there Rias. Oh and it servants, too. Can't wait to dispose them."

Shirou glared at Riser.

"It seems the Yakitori is here."

"Yakito-. You dare mock me, the decendent of the Immortal Phenex!"

"Yea, I don't really care about who you are or your ancestors, but you... remind me of a person I deposed a long time ago. Heck, you can't compare your power to his." The Archer of the Fourth and illegal eighth servant of the Fifth Holy Grail War, the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh. It was true that he could compare to his power, because how can a devil compare to a demi-god who has a weapon able to kill gods and godesses.

"And who is this person? I bet he can't stand against me like you compare him to me."

"Oh I can give you one title of his and you would be able to guess who he is. He is the King of Heroes."

Riser's eyes widened.

Shirou smiled.

"Oh, before I forget, the reason why I have so many sacred gears is because of my multiple versions of myself who came here before this timeline. The sacred gear is connected to the soul, right? My soul is unique, as it stores anything as long as it is a blade, though the two gauthlets are special cases where they were stored in my soul. It could be anything. If there was a Shirou with the power of God, I would have i-. Wait, oh fuck, there is."

"What! You have the power of God! Ho- know what? I'm not going to ask. But getting back on track, it doesn't explain why you have 8 pawns connected to me. I only remember giving 8 pawns to Issei. So how?"

"I don't know, bu-"

"Are you guys seriously forgetting me!"

'Oh yea.' "Okay lets get straight to the point. Rias, you can challenge him to a Rating Game to break the engagement."

"As might as well, I, Rias Gremory, challenge Riser Phenex, to a Rating Game. On the condition that I win, I want to break the engagement between me and Riser."

Riser smiled.

"I, Riser Phenex, accept the challenge. On the condition that I win, you, Rias Gremory, will marry me immediately."

Shirou's smile widened, giving Riser a shiver, wavering his smile. 'Oh, this is going to be FUN.'

"I will give you 10 days to prepare for the game, although it won't matter anyways."

With that, Riser teleported out of the room. Also, Issei came into the room.

"Umm, did something happen?"

"Issei? I was going to send Kiba for you, but you end up coming here anyways."

"Oh great, I had a feeling I need to be here. So, what happened?"

"The one I-"

"It's a long story, Issei. It shouldn't be problem."

"Umm, buchou, why does Shirou-senpai have [Boosted Gear] when I'm the owner?"

"*sigh* This is going to be a long explaination."

scene break*

"WHAT! Buchou you're engaged to a yakitori basturd!"

"Hey, that what I said. Well, before this timeline."

Suddenly, Shirou's senses were attacked in the form of his vision blurred and numbers flash in his mind.

(Meanwhile in Russia, a man and 'his' research was saved by a certain metal oopa.)

"Shirou, are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Lets start training."

"Huh, but we already trained enough. I think we can beat Riser with our current strength."

"What, I thought we had ten days to train?"

"What do you mean? It's already been ten days."

'What is going on here?'

A gray-haired woman came into the room.

"Are you all ready? Any questions?"

'Well as might as well ask.'

"Is we allowed to bring the oppnents to another reality?"

"As this is an Unofficial-(and another story)- Rating Game, you can bring opponents to another reality."

'That was unexpected.'

Everyone then looked at Shirou with a confused look.

"Any other questions? No? Okay, good luck."

They were all teleported to a copy of Kuoh Academy. Shirou looked down to find out what he was wearing. He was wearing the familiar red overcoat and black armor. 'This is probably the work of Zelretch.'

(In the world SG-1.000001, a certain old man next a man in a white coat and red phone sneezed. The old man looked around if anyone was talking about him, which was not possible as the worldline had only the two men. 'Whatever that happen to them is probably the other Zelretch.' This had activated a loop of Zelretchs blaming each other.)

(In another timeline next to Shirou, a Shirou sneezed as he had learned the 5 true Magics, as the 2nd true Magic is the operation of parallel worlds.)

Shirou then remembered a Shirou who had learned the 5 true Magics. For some reason, he wants to sneeze.

Shirou used reinforcement to run to a nearby rooftop as he chanted his verses.

 **"My body is made out of swords.** **My blood is of iron and my heart of glass.** **I have overcome countless battlefields.** **Not even once retreating,** **Not even once being victorious.** **The orphan is alone again, striking diamond dust on a hill of swords.** **But this life is not yet over.** **This false body was still made of swords."**

The chant was finished. The world burst into flames, engulfing everyone.

Once the fire is gone, everyone looked around them. It was hills upon hills of snow and sand with swords sticking out of them. In the background, there was two temples, one of them is red, while the other is white.

'Hmm, I guess the prana from EMIYA Altered is bigger than I thought. This isn't even affecting my circuits.'

"What is this? Where are we? What is this place?"

It seems Shirou's range has increased that is also brought everyone watching into the field.

"This is my place." Everyone looked at Shirou.

"Actually, to be precise, this is my soul with a combination of other me's souls. Unlimited Blade Works."

Some people were suprised, others were interested, but the most were females licking their lips or look at Shirou with lust in their eyes. Heck, even Akeno and Rias were doing it.

"I don't know if I should be showing off, continue, or be scared of what the women here want to do to me?"

"Hey, focus on the fight!"

"Fine, fine."

To end this quickly, Shirou launched normal swords at Riser and his yellow haired bishop. He then proceded to knock out the 14 other girls. It wasn't a problem as they were weak.

Apparently, the game could also be held here.

[Riser Phenex-sama 8 pawns, 2 knights, 2 rooks, 2 bishops, and 1 queen retire]

"So the yakitori survived."

Riser pulled out the swords that impaled him.

"The hell are you?"

"I was human, now I'm a devil."

Shirou projected Kanshou handgun and aimed it at Riser.

" ** _IAMTHEBONEOFMYSWORD-_** "

Shirou shoots at Riser. A bullet hit Riser.

"No matter what you do I will always he-"

" ** _SO, AS I PRAY_** ** _UNLIMITED LOST WORKS_** "

"Huh?"

Swords begin to erupt from Riser. Unfortunately for Riser, a sword that negate healing came out of his leg.

Actually, how is Riser going to pull them out.

"I-i resign."

Riser is engulfed by a red llght as the swords that were in him fal to the ground.

[Riser Phenex-sama resign, Rias Gremory-sama wins]

'Once I find you, you are dead Zelretch."

(The old man in SG-1.000001 sneezed again. "It wasn't me!")


	5. The Restart

A.N:I regret speeding things up. Here's a final chapter leading probably to a rewrite. Enjoy.

 **X.0.X**

Chapter 5:The Restart;

Zelretch watches Shirou as he goes on an adventure.

"Uh, so boring."

Zelretch then brings Shirou to a dark room with him.

"Zelretch. What do you want?"

"Sorry buddy, but I'm going to have to restart your timeline. You are learning too much abilities that is fast forwarding time. It is just too boring. Oh, and the readers are not liking it."

"Readers? So this is a fanfic. Weird how I gain too much powers. At least the restart would be the best way to help this story. Hey writer, try your best not to fuck up the story again."

Fine, fine.

"Welp, nice seeing you Shirou."

"It was not a pleasure."

Restarting worldline*

Success*

Rewriting timeline*

Success*

Rewriting Main Character*

Main Character Select: [Shirou Emiya] [Issei Hyoudou] [Yato] [Rias Gremory] [Illyasviel Von Einzbern] [Hakuno Kishinami] [Shirou Kotomine] [EMIYA (Archer)] [Muramasa Sengo] [Nameless] [Kiritsugu Emiya] [EMIYA (Assassin)] [Yamada Ryu] [Ritsuka Fujimura (Gudao)] [Ritsuka Fujimura (Gudako)] [Yuu Otosaka] [Hiro Shishigami] [Mo Fan] [Angra Mainyu] [Cu Chulainn] [Gilgamesh* (Select a character from the list. The ones not from Fate or Highschool DxD are:Yato from Noragami, Yamada Ryu from Yamada-Kun and the 7 Witches, Yuu Otosaka from Charlotte, Hiro Shishigami from Inuyashiki, and Mo Fan from Quanzhi Fashi)

Please set Main Character from link:w w w . poll-maker . com / QZLNRMQ*(Sorry, no pictures and I don't know why I fear smething will happen if I put the complete link without spaces.)

(Yes, I had to make a poll)

Main Character Set: Unknown until next fanfic*

Portal open*


End file.
